The Man of Glamour
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: Narcissistic, egotistic,fabulously fantastic, and deviously demonic. The man of your nightmares.The man of your fantasies. The man of sass. The one and the only...Man of Glamour.
1. Preface

The Man of Glamour

PREFACE

**Narcissistic, egotistic, fabulously fantastic, and deviously DEMONIC. Meet the man of your nightmares. Meet the one and the only man of glamour.**

The silver jet just landed on the soil of Japan. The airport staff rushed out to welcome the passenger. Paparazzo sped outside to bombard him with tons of questions. Countless supporters stood outside the jet, excitedly waiting for their idol to step on to the same ground they were stepping in.

"Sir, shall we go meet them?"

A smirk slowly formed on his lips. He flung his luscious locks of dark hair into the air and slid on a pair of Dolce and Gabbana shades. "I, the epitome of perfect beauty, stepping into the same soil as these lowlifes? Well, well, I may immensely dislike it; however I am obliged to grant them the privilege of seeing genuine loveliness."

He stepped his Ferragamo shoes onto the floor of the jet and slowly made his way to the exit, ever prepared for such a scenario.

G

L

A

M

O

R

O

U

S…Behold, the descent of the Man of Glamour.

Ear-splitting sounds of screaming, shrieking, cheering, and indecent proposals filled the air as the fans caught sight of his Ferragamo shoes. Some women fainted as his loosely buttoned Yves Saint Laurent suit revealed itself. The men had jealousy written all over their faces. "Be amazed beyond imagination, for I, the man of glamour, have arrived!"


	2. The Beginning of A Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of a Beautiful Nightmare

He took slow steps down from the jet's ramp, and as soon as his feet touched the airport's ground, entertainment writers and paparazzo began asking myriad questions and clicking madly on their cameras.

"Greetings, Japan, greetings, my avid supporters! I am greatly gratified by this very warm welcome you've all granted me."

"Mr. Kirisaki, what brings you here after finishing school at Harvard?"

He flashed a dazzling smile that was icily evil yet eerily sweet. Combing his locks with 24-carat gold rings adorned fingers, he answered, "Is it a crime to miss one's own country after a year of living in foreign soil?"

The supporters gave way to deafening cheers. Entertainment staffers tried to let their questions be heard amidst the noise.

"Well-said, Mr. Kirisaki. Is there any truth to the rumor that you have bought the multibillion publication business CP, and Glamour magazine, for that matter?"

He placed a finger on the bridge of his Dolce and Gabbanas, and pushed it higher to his eyes. "That, my friend, is not a rumor. That is a fact."

(Glamour Magazine Office)

"WHAT?!"

"A new EIC? What's wrong with Kisuki? We had top sales with him as EIC!"

"Snap out of it, guys. If the big bosses picked him as new EIC to replace someone as talented as Yukihiko Kisuki, that means he's got what it takes!"

"But we all LOVE Kisuki!"

"He's a perfect EIC!"

"Couldn't agree more…he's so kind and approachable. And he's gorgeous!"

"Why does Kisuki have to be replaced?"

A tall man entered as the magazine staff lamented the replacement of their beloved editor-in-chief. He was ivory-skinned, had long, fair hair, thick lashes framing a pair of deep violet eyes. A sight to behold. The man smiled sweetly, albeit a bit sadly.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "but I have to do ministry in Africa, and I also have to take care of my newly-built campaign against poverty all over Asia. I can't be the EIC if I don't give it my all. I might bring you down, and of course, I don't want that to happen."

"Kisuki-sama!"

"Den-chan," he said to a bespectacled girl, "as editorial assistant, I trust you to do your job efficiently no matter who the new EIC will be. You've been a terrific EA to me, and I'll miss the Starbucks frappes you bring me every morning."

Editorial assistant Den's eyes welled up tears. "Kisuki-sama, you'll always be the best EIC for me, and for all of us!"

"YES!" the staffers chorused. "Have a safe trip, and take very good care of yourself, Kisuki-sama!"

"I will. I'll miss everyone. When I come back, all I want to hear from your new EIC is that you're doing fantastically as the people behind Glamour."

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"I love you guys, too."

(Studio 10, Phenomenal TV Station, Tinseltown Talk)

"Everyone, we are overwhelmed by the presence of one of the world's top models, entrepreneurs, and now, head of Asia's number one fashion magazine, Glamour. Let us all welcome, fresh from Harvard University, Mr. Stefan Audreal Kirisaki!"

"A pleasant evening to everyone." Ear-splitting screams filled the studio as he bedazzled each person in the studio with his smile.

"That was quite a welcome, wouldn't you say, Mr. Kirisaki? Anyway, we would like to give our congratulations for your being chosen as head of Glamour Magazine. Speaking of this new endeavor of yours, we all know fully well that a job as EIC of the top-selling Asian magazine is very demanding and requires your full focus. Will this job make you quit the modeling world permanently?"

"Definitely not. I believe I can do both jobs excellently even though they both demand a lot from me."

"And of course, we know that, too. You are a multi-talented, multi-hyphenated, multibillionaire, and you just graduated with top honors at Harvard University. At the age of twenty-three, is there still anything missing in your life?"

The female audience all squealed at the question, after which they said in unison, "LOVE!"

Kirisaki gave a laugh. "We are all fully aware that when I started off as a model, I was single. Till now, unfortunately, I am still single. Going back to the question, yes, indeed, I do not have a love life," he paused. "but I certainly enjoy the thrill of anticipating it, and looking for it."

(In the limousine, after the talk show appearance)

"As usual, Stef, you get everything going as soon as you arrived." A man about the same age as Kirisaki sat beside him inside his limousine.

"Naturally."

"Will you be heading to Glamour? It's pretty late already."

"I'll go tomorrow. I'll give the bastard some more time before I upstage him."

(Glamour Magazine office, the next morning)

Yukihiko bid his staff a touching good-bye. "No matter how much your EIC requires you to do, don't put to risk the quality of each work. I trust in you, guys. I'll see all of you again."

Den gave the celestial man a huge bear hug as she wailed. "Kisuki-sama!!! We will miss you!!!"

As much as he wanted to suppress his emotions, Kisuki could not take the feeling of missing his staff. A tear rolled down his eye. "Oh, Den, please stop saying such things! Your new EIC will be so great. I know he'll take good care of the magazine and you guys. I'll miss you, too." They had a group hug.

While the staff bid their much-adored EIC farewell, Kirisaki's limousine stopped in front of the office's entrance. Out he walked, and went straight into the office, where he witnessed the scenario.

"Good morning, Glamour," he greeted, his smooth voice penetrating in the office's atmosphere. All heads turned to his direction, eyes on his face, including Kisuki's. The staffers marveled at the extremely handsome creature before their eyes.

"Is that a real person?" artistic director Shinichi asked in awe.

"Hello there," Kisuki replied. "You must be the new EIC, Stefan Kirisaki."

"Indeed, I am. It is my pleasure to come face to face with the talented Yukihiko Kisuki."

"And it is an honor to have you as new EIC for Glamour. Well then, guys, I'll leave you to the hands of Mr. Kirisaki here. I hope you all work well under his leadership. I'll be going now, Mr. Kirisaki, please take care of Glamour and its staff. Excuse me."

Yukihiko headed for the exit. As he passed by Kirisaki, he felt shivers down his spine. Wanting to leave as quickly as possible (so as to ease the pain of leaving the staff he learned to love as family), he paced his way to the exit and left the Glamour office.

"Shall we get started?" Kirisaki was not posing a question, but rather a command. He was insensitive to the tears running down the eyes of the staff. He led them to the conference room.

"I am your new EIC, Stefan Audreal Kirisaki. First, I am in no utter need of staff who'd rather cry for the departure of their former EIC than work for the betterment of this top-selling magazine," he stared mockingly at Den, who was still in tears. She immediately wiped her tears off her face. "Good. You learn pretty fast. Second, I don't want staff who act as if they know better than I do. Just so you know, I own CP publication, and naturally, I decide what's best for this magazine. Third, I am not afraid of getting anybody fired from his or her job. Allow me to let you know that I can do your jobs a hundred, or even a million times better, than you can ever do. So if you want to bring home sizeable paychecks, better follow everything I say and never cross paths with me. Lastly, I would like to have a _Starbucks Frappe, exactly twenty degrees Celsius, on my table every morning at nine o'clock sharp._ Well, why won't we get started with my frappe? Who is the editorial assistant?"

Den raised a trembling hand. "Den Nanase, twenty years old."

"I did not ask your name, did I? Anyway, it's eight twenty-five. I want my frappe exactly thirty-five minutes from now, with the desired specifications. Go get it NOW."

Den rushed out of the conference room and set out to get Kirisaki's frappe. Kirisaki smirked and gave each staffer a chilling stare. The staffers could feel their palms sweating coldly. "I am going to demand a lot more than that."

And thus, the beginning of a beautiful nightmare for Glamour.


End file.
